The sport of bowling is generally played on a bowling alley, otherwise known as a lane. At one end of the lane there are ten pins arranged to form a triangle, and at the other end the player or bowler stands. The object of the game is to roll a bowling ball down the lane and knock down the pins. Since the ball is not always correctly manipulated, the rolled ball will occasionally traverse the lane. In order to prevent the ball from interfering with adjacent lanes, a gutter is included on either side of the lane to direct the askew ball down to the pin end of the lane. Most bowling alleys also include an automatic ball return chute, whereby the rolled ball is returned to the bowler after his turn.
In the maintenance of bowling alleys, it becomes necessary to keep the above mentioned gutters and ball return chutes free from dust and dirt. Generally this is accomplished by having an individual proceed down each gutter and chute with a mop. The instant invention seeks to alleviate this time consuming chore as currently performed by using machinery and technology to circumvent the manual procedure.